


Whatever That Means

by aewgliriel



Series: If This Is Wrong [4]
Category: Star Wars Legends: New Jedi Order Era - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-20 23:10:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6028873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aewgliriel/pseuds/aewgliriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After their awkward rooftop picnic, Kyp has some harsh words for Jaina.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whatever That Means

_Borleias_  
  
  
“‘After you for a while’?”  
  
The question was incredulous, the speaker’s voice low and angry. Jaina winced but didn't turn around.  
  
“After you for a while,” Kyp repeated. “You just want to be _partners_ , whatever the kriff _that_ means, and you're perfectly willing to humiliate me in front of that stuck-up kid you're sucking face with now. Is this some elaborate revenge scheme, Jaina?”  
  
She stiffened, turning to him, and crossed her arms over her chest. “I told you I didn't want a relationship.”  
  
“Oh, you apparently want one, just not with _me_.” His green eyes were dark with anger, mouth set in a thin line, and Jaina realised she'd hurt him. She'd wanted to create a buffer between them so she didn't hurt him, and she'd done it anyway.  
  
“I risked my life saving Fel, and this is the thanks I get. Brushed off like some idiot with a crush.”  
  
“You agreed it was just- just for then!” Jaina said, trying to force anger into her tone to hide the tight feeling in her throat. “Just for that night.”  
  
“And then you gave me the impression, when we left Hapes, that you wanted more,” Kyp pointed out. “You said you wanted to give this a try.”  
  
She looked down and realised her crossed arms had turned into hugging herself. “Kyp… I like Jag. I…”  
  
“Have you slept with him yet? Or is meaningless sex something you reserve for me? Does he even know that when you said we’re not master and apprentice, or boyfriend and girlfriend, that you conveniently left out the part where we're _fucking_?”   
  
She cringed.  
  
He shoved his fingers through his hair. “I saw you were doing this. That's why I was pulling back. I _want_ you, Jaina, and not just for the occasional fuck when you feel like it. Why do you even want me to stay if you're choosing _him_? Awkward and confusing doesn't even _begin_ to cover it, Goddess.”  
  
She chewed on her bottom lip, looking at him with new eyes. She _had_ used him, done it a few times now, and she still didn't quite know what she wanted. Jaina wanted to try things with Jag, but she was also scared by the thought of Kyp leaving.   
  
Almost as much as she was scared of the pull between them, the thought of not touching him again.  
  
“I don't know,” she said. “I don't know what I want.”  
  
Kyp shook his head and stepped back. “Figure it out. But I'm not available for when you feel lonely. Try your _boyfriend_ for that.”  
  
He left the way he'd come, the door sliding shut behind him. Jaina sat down on her bed with a sigh, wondering how she'd managed to kriff things up so completely.


End file.
